dragonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Vegeta (Character)
"My heart' is''' pure... Pure evil! '''I desired nothing but to be stronger. I endured a training from Hell. Then I ran into a '''wall. My own limits. I overflowed with joy... I finally surpassed Kakarrot! I could be the true Saiyan Messiah!"''-(DBZ149)' ' Vegeta is a long standing rival to Son Goku, the protagonist, and functions as a kind of ongoing antagonist/anti-hero since his first arrival in DBZ010. The Needs of the Many... Like many of Son Goku's enemies, they are often turned to his side but Vegeta's characteristic pride elongated this process over the entire remainder of the series. By the end however, the two had formed a strong almost brotherly bond, but Vegeta's desire to defeat him remained. Vegeta was introduced as the last Saiyan survivor besides Son Goku and desired the dragon balls so he could become the strongest in the universe. His obsession with power and discontentment with inferiority was replaced by an obsessive desire to surpass Son Goku. Vegeta is defined by his Saiyan pride and often appears miserable or emotionless, only showing any form of passion or excitement on the battlefield. However once he starts to acquire a family of his own, his cold demeanor begins to warm. Biography Vegeta was born heir to the Saiyan monarchy, named after the Saiyan homeworld Planet Vegeta. Due to his bloodline, was one of if not the strongest Saiyan Elites in existence. He grew up sure of himself and ruthless towards his people, much like his employer Freeza whom he secretly despised for oppressing his people and forcing them to work as part of the World Trade Orginization. In approximately Age 749, Vegeta learned that his homeworld had been destroyed by a meteor impact whilst he was away with fellow Saiyans Nappa and Raditz. He continued to work for Freeza, unaware that Freeza had actually destroyed his homeworld in fear of a Saiyan uprising. In approximately Age 760, Vegeta and his companions encountered a bit of trouble with a reasonably powerful world. Raditz remembered he had a brother who was still alive and went off to find him on Earth. In Age 761, Vegeta and Nappa caught wind of his death at the hands of the Earthlings. Vegeta was not hugely alarmed by this, but became intrigued by the prospect of the dragon balls of which could grant any wish. In Age 762, Vegeta arrived on Earth with Nappa and began to terrorize it in search of the dragon balls. He encountered Son Goku (the brother of Raditz), who defeated Nappa and engaged him in one-to-one combat. Vegeta was shocked by despite being a low ranking Saiyan, he was able to push him so close to death. Vegeta, after using all the tricks at his disposal, was at the mercy of one of Son Goku's allies before he told them to stop, and let Vegeta escape in a Space Pod. Vegeta went immediately to Planet Freeza 79, where he was fully restored to health. Somewhat inspired by his defeat, he did away with the Scouter and trained himself in Chi Detection and decided to rebel against Freeza by acquiring the Namekian Dragon Balls before him, to become immortal and overthrow him. Vegeta traveled to Namek and was forced to ally with Son Goku's allies against the terrible Freeza. Despite becoming much more powerful over the course of his time on Namek, he was eventually killed by Freeza. This death was short-lived however, as his life was restored only hours later by the Namekian Dragon Balls, and he was transported to Earth along with everyone else. Vegeta stayed on Earth awaiting Son Goku's return, which eventually did happen in Age 764. Vegeta began to train in preparation for the androids arrival, but truly driven by the urge to surpass Son Goku who had become a Super Saiyan of legend. In this time, he achieved his goal by proclaiming that he had a 'pure evil heart'. At some point during this time, he shared an intimate moment with Bulma and concieved Trunks, whom he had nothing to do with at first. However he was forced to bond with Trunks when his future self returned to help them battle the androids. After an embarassing defeat by No. 18, Vegeta entered the Room of Spirit and Time along with Trunks for a year and became more powerful. When he came out, he believed he had surpassed the Super Saiyan limits but because the transformation was forced, it sacrificed speed and left him to be bested by Cell. Vegeta's overconfidence lead to Cell becoming complete however and the Cell Games were held. Vegeta competed in the Cell Games and was only barely able to hold his own against a Cell Jr. When Cell killed Trunks, Vegeta became enraged and barraged Cell, only to be knocked aside. However, Vegeta distracted Cell long enough for Son Gohan to destroy him. Thereafter, Vegeta continued to live at the Capsule Corporation with Bulma and be a father to Trunks, his passion for combat somewhat quelled after Cell killed Son Goku. It returned however in Age 774, when Son Goku returned for a day to compete in the 25th Ten'kaichi Budokai tournament. Vegeta was desperate for a rematch. The tournament was interrupted by the evil Bobbidi's men and the lingering evil of Boo was explained. During their progression through Bobbidi's Spaceship, Dabra sensed the evil in Vegetas heart and Bobbidi manipulated it to make him his slave. Vegeta's will was too strong, but secretly wanting to be evil like he used to so he could battle Son Goku, he allowed Bobbidi to control him and make him stronger. Vegeta forced Son Goku to battle him after killing innocent bystanders in the tournament stands, and the energy created in their battle awakened Boo from his sleep. Immediately guilty from what he had done, Vegeta sought redemption and challenged Boo. In an act of desperation, he sacrificed his life to blow him apart. Unfortunately he was unsuccesful, and disintegrated into the wind. Vegeta continued to watch the struggle from the afterlife before returning to help as a spirit thanks to Uranai Baba. Not moments after arriving, Son Goku persuaded him into fusing with him using the Potara earrings. Despite being enraged that Son Goku held back in their battle, after hearing that Bulma was dead and Trunks had been absorbed, he took the earring and the two combined to create Vegerot. Vegerot was immeasurably powerful and overpowered Boo, but did not kill him with a desire to free those he had absorbed. Vegerot allowed himself to be absorbed by Boo, forcing him to diffuse again. Angered, Vegeta destroyed the earring and vowed never to combine with Son Goku again. They freed the others and Vegeta severed the 'good' Boo from inside him as well, causing him to revert to his original birth form, which is his strongest state. Vegeta was able to stall Boo on the Holy Sphere while Son Goku gathered enough chi, but was unsuccesful. Vegeta devised a plan however, ressurecting the Earth and everyone who was killed (including himself) using the dragon balls and then asking them to lend energy to Son Goku's Genki Dama technique. The plan worked and Boo was destroyed. Vegeta went back to Earth and his family, concieving a daughter named Bra sometime afterwards. In Age 801, Vegeta and Son Goku both went 'missing', after acknowledging their lives were nearing an end. What happened to them thereafter is unknown, but the legend lives on Vegeta's descendants. Abilities & Techniques List of Abilities Great Ape | Warrior Race Gene | Age In Battle | Super Saiyan | Super Saiyan Level 2 List of Known Techniques Gyarikku-Hō | Bukû-Jutsu | G. Slicer | Force Detonation | Final Flash | Big Bang Attack | Ki-Enzan | Energy Barrage | Final Effort List of Weapons None Trivia *Vegeta's name means 'vegetable', as all Saiyan names are derived from vegetables. *Vegeta's actions enable all of the major villains to achieve their strongest forms. Category:Characters